


Synergy

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Ever drifting down the stream [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Awkward Crush, Drift Compatibility, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Best of five?"</p>
<p>Arthur opens his mouth, probably to protest (and say something about Gil being a sore loser and learning to take defeat gracefully) but something stops him. Maybe it's the slight tilt to Gilbert's smirk; perhaps <i>he</i> can feel that slight tingle run through his body too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mieudiary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mieudiary).



Gilbert's feet are swept from under him; he thumps to the floor, landing hard on his back as Arthur moves in for the kill. Even with Arthur's _bō_ poised to strike at his throat, Gilbert can't help the feeling of excitement sputtering to life in his chest, his eyes going alight with enthusiasm.

"Best of five?"

Arthur opens his mouth, probably to protest (and say something about Gil being a sore loser and learning to take defeat gracefully) but something stops him. Maybe it's the slight tilt to Gilbert's smirk; perhaps _he_ can feel that slight tingle run through his body too.

Whatever the cause, Arthur merely squares his jaw and nods, stepping back so that Gilbert can climb to his feet again.

It's as though they're the only ones there in the Kwoon, the way Gilbert's whole world narrows down to the way Arthur's eyes flick to the left as he moves in the opposite direction. He ducks the blow, spinning out to strike at Arthur's side only to be parried and pushed back by a series of swift jabs.

They match each other point for point until they lose track of who is ahead, both struggling to pull ahead and gain some kind of advantage as they read each other's movements.

Arthur's shirt is soaked through with his sweat, and the way that Gilbert's seems to be trying to fuse with his skin indicates he's in a similar state. There's a pleasant ache starting to seep into his body, the burn of a good work out. He spares half a thought to think wistfully of his half-full water bottle, gradually growing warmer at the other side of the room as he and Arthur circle each other, looking for an opening.

He spots his chance barely a moment later, lunging forward to trip Arthur with his _bō_ and pinning him to the ground.

He hovers there for a moment, catching his breath; he can't tell if the pounding he can hear ringing in his ears is his own heart or Arthur's.

Arthur stares back up at him, his eyes wide.

"I think you've made your point, boys." The low, gruff voice makes both of them start. Arthur's cheeks, already flushed in exertion, seem to colour more. Gilbert simply rolls to a side and stares unashamedly back at the Kwoon Fightmaster. The rest of their class seem to have halted their own matches to watch theirs, the newer cadets wide eyed while others struggle between amused smirks and bitter frowns. "We'll get you on the Pons and test your compatibility in the Drift." He gives them both a significant look before turning his attention back to the rest of the class and snapping "And who said you lot could take a break?"

Arthur is the first to move, eyes still a little wide as though he can't quite believe what's happening. Gilbert can't really blame him, though he _might_ be vibrating a little from the _sheer anticipation_ of finally having found a co-pilot; of _finally_ being able to join the war.

Then he remembers that this means Arthur will have complete access to his mind, that he'll see all of his dirty secrets and all of his past.

And worse than the slightly unsavoury thoughts he's been having about the green eyed Brit (because his leering hasn't exactly been subtle), Arthur will be able to see the monster crush that Gilbert has yet to kick.

"Well, shit."


End file.
